1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 5,6-diphenyl-pyridine-3-carboxamide derivatives, to the preparation thereof and to the application thereof in therapeutics.
2. Description of the Art
5,6-Diphenyl-2-pyridine derivatives are described in the international patent application published under No. WO 92/02513. These compounds are presented as having antithrombotic, vasodilating and anti-inflammatory activity.
Inverse agonist or antagonist 2,3-diphenylpyridine derivatives of cannabinoid CB1 receptors are described in international patent application WO 2003/082191.
Novel 5,6-diphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide derivatives which possess cannabinoid CB1 receptor antagonist properties have now been found.